Talk:Viktor/@comment-3238314-20120101233642
So, now that the christmas and NYE craze has died off, I can post my thoughts after playing him in a couple of normals and dominating a ranked game: He certainly doesn't feel underpowered. After a couple of games, after i got a sense of how to hit the skills (still working on landing W and controlling R), he feels like he does really decent damage, dominates his lane well unless his opponent has great sustain (you may want to call for a gank here), and his utility is decent. I think that building him straight on AP can be a waste, no matter which augment path you take. His ratios are decent, but his burst is lower than a general nuke's (1.9 upfront). He feels alot more useful when built with a high hp pool (RoA, Rylai), and juicy CDR (only evil tome, sorc boots are still better imho) so that you can dish out your death ray (<3 this skill because it's just too awesome) and PT as much as possible. I've been thinking of lich bane, but rabadon still wins as the final item. Lich bane looks better when augmenting power, because the speed boost gives you better chasing and kiting to land your decent range AA safely. Don't try to use Q as a poke. It IS a good harassment tool, but just running in, Q-ing someone then running away is simply you not taking advantage of what the skill offers. Use Q as a harassment tool only when you're sure the enemy doesn't have his main nuke ready, such that even though you'll get hit, it'll be a couple of autos at most. Otherwise, use it as an initiation into proceeding to rain shit on him. How do you rain shit on someone? First, you Q your target, then you run and try to land as many auto attack as possible, and try to land your death ray on him as well. This way, your shield will be used in keeping minions harass to a minimum, and you sucsessful in creating unequal damage exchanges in your favour. And when you have augmented death, the fun gets even better. Speaking of which, if you wish only to harass, and not really commit to landing a combo, and AUTO ATTACKS (They matter peeps, + they have good animation with low cast time and good travel time). Use only Death Ray. How to use Death Ray: DR is a really interesting and versatile spell. It does alot for you. It's a great farming tool (Augment - Death, Doran's Ring, Sorc shoes, AP/lvl glyphs, flat ap quints, magpen marks, and spec heavy into AP in the offense tree lets you one-shot caster minions with lvl 3 death ray), and most important of all, great lane control and harassment tool. Even if it doesn't hit your opponent, with this you can lead him on or scare him, allowing you to have an easy time farming. You will basically have no issues with dictating your oponent where to be, so that he can't zone you out of last hits. Its range and the fact that you can move while it's casting allow you to harass without getting anything back at you. Feel free to try it to improve your viktor experience, and ask more questions if you wish.